Practice Makes Perfect
by mutmut chan
Summary: Wonkyu. Kyuhyun. Siwon. apa jadinya jika latihan mobil Kyuhyun dan Siwon berujung kenistaan. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Rating : T *ga usah ngarep :p

Genre : Romance, fluff (?) ahihihi I'm not that confidence to put humor genre lol

Disclaimer : masa pada belum tau sih?

Warning. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Kecuali nek panjenengan sedoyo selo nggeh monggo. BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.

_Mutmut chan proudly presents…_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Practice makes perfect"**_

Pada siang yang mendung itu, **Kyuhyun **dan **Siwon **tengah bersantai di balkon apartemen mereka menikmati udara kota yang penuh polusi. Siwon terlihat melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang Kyuhyun yang aduhai rampingnya. Sementara pemuda itu tampak menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

"A'…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hm?" Jawab Siwon pelan sambil mengendus-endus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aa' jangan ciumin adek teruuuuss.." Kyuhyun mendorong bibir Siwon yang sedari tadi sudah monyong-monyong nafsu menciumi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Emang kenapa? Kamu ga suka? Biasanya minta lebih aja.." Ejek Siwon sambil mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Ack! Kan semuanya gara-gara aa'… ugh.. nanti jerawat adek tambah banyakk…" Kini Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi Siwon dan menariknya.

"Awww… adek, agresif banget sih! Lagian mau adek jerawat kayak apa, aa' bakalan tetep cinta kok." Kata Siwon.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah bak kepiting rebus. "Aaaa~ aa' tukang gombal."

"Tukang gombal tapi adek tetep cinta kan?" Goda Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang terlalu gengsi untuk menjawab pun hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Tiada diketahuinya bahwa justru dengan tingkah-tingkahnya yang lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan itu Siwon justru makin bernafsu.

"Oh iya, tadi adek mau minta apa?" Tanya Siwon sembari mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun. sebenarnya ingin sekali pria itu mengelus-elus bagian dibawahnya, tapi dengan mood Kyuhyun yang seperti bunglon ini membuatnya ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun langsung berbinar-binar dengan mata yang dibuat membesar. Ini adalah trik nomor 9 yang Kyuhyun hapalkan untuk merayu Siwon.

"A'… adek mau main mobil-mobilan…" Kata Kyuhyun. Bibirnya yang semerah delima dan mengundang birahi itu mengerucut.

"Ya udah ayo ke kamar.." Jawab Siwon berapi-api sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ngapain ke kamar?" Kyuhyun terlihat heran.

"Lha katanya kamu minta main mobil-mobilan…" Jawab Siwon dengan polosnya.

"Yah!" Tidak tanggung-tanggung sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Siwon yang terkadang –eh maap, sering lemot.

"Aa' oon banget sih! Ga peka! Adek tu minta mobil aa'…. Kalo yang itu kan main kuda-kudaan.." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan imutnya. Meskipun dalam hatinya masih kesal, tapi kalau dilanjutkan, alamat Siwon makin oon dan tidak mengetahui maksud dan tujuan obrolannya.

"Oohhh makanya to the point toh… pake basa-basi minta main mobil-mobilan.. kayak orang susah aja. Emang adek mau mobil apa, hm?"

Kyuhyun sudah senyum-senyum setan mengetahui sang kekasih langsung takluk begitu saja dengan permintaannya.

"Adek pengen mobil kayak punya aa'…" Kini Kyuhyun sudah menggelayut manja di lengan Siwon. Sesekali pipinya akan ia gesek-gesekkan di dada Siwon yang bidang. Siapa yang tadi bilang wajahnya jerawatan.

Siwon hanya bisa mendesah –eh maap, menghela nafas. Rayuan maut kekasihnya itu benar-benar mematikan. Dirinya pun kini segera meraih ponsel di kantong celananya dan menghubungi pihak dealer.

"Halo.. Iya, ini Siwon… iya Siwon yang itu.. bapak kira Siwon yang mana… hah? Siwon penjual batagor.. maaf pak, ini Siwon Super Junior…"

Kyuhyun terkikik ketika mendengar Siwon sedang sibuk di telepon. Selain tampan, ternyata kekasihnya itu juga baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Gini lho pak… istri saya.. eh bukan.. err pacar saya.. err eh bukan juga… err.. teman saya.."

DUAGH. Kyuhyun menendang betis Siwon ketika statusnya tak diakui.

"err.. ini lho pak belahan jiwa saya pengen beli mobil.. tolong diurus ya.. nanti semua biaya langsung ditagihkan ke rekening bank saya aja… oke?" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar hal itu.

"Udah beres. Sayang mau minta apa lagi?" Kata Siwon mencolek dagu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan memeluk Siwon.

"Sayaaangg aa'…." Siwon tersenyum mesum. Indahnya dunia kalau Kyuhyun jinak seperti ini.

"Yakin sayang sama aa'?" Namun Siwon sepertinya belum puas dengan hanya memperoleh pelukan sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Iya dong.. aa' ga percaya?" Kyuhyun merengut.

"Percaya kok.. tapi buktiin dong biar aa' makin yakin.." Kata Siwon sambil kedip-kedip genit.

"Caranya gimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun (sok) polos.

"Main kuda-kudaan yukk… kudanya lemes nih udah lama ga ditunggangin.." Rayu Siwon yang ternyata berbuah dorongan Kyuhyun ke tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Benar-benar hari yang indah untuk seorang Choi Siwon… n_n

oOo

Satu minggu kemudian…

"Dek.. adek.. sayang.. bangun…" Kata Siwon mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tengkurap di tempat tidur.

"Ngg…" Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan erangan dan menampik tangan Siwon yang sedang meremas-remas pantatnya. Sungguh lancang.

"Adek.. bangun.. ini udah pagi lhooo.." Bujuk Siwon lagi.

"Terus kenapa kalo udah pagi? Adek harus manjat pohon terus bilang 'pucuk..pucuk..pucuk' gitu kah?" Ah Kyuhyun pun sewot. Siwon berusaha mengingat-ngingat tanggal berapa hari ini, mungkin kah sudah waktunya datang bulan hingga Kyu-nya ngamuk… Oh siwon lupa, Kyuhyun laki-laki jadi tidak menstruasi.

"Bukan gitu sayang… aa' ada kejutan buat adek.." muncullah rayuan yang Siwon yakini akan segera membuat Kyuhyun bangun. Namun dengkuran keras justru menjadi jawabannya.

"Adek, kamu bangun sekarang atau aa' apa-apain sampe ga bisa bangun.."

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari kubur –eh, bangkit dari tempat tidur begitu mendengar ancaman yang Siwon sebutkan. Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kaos kedodoran justru membuat penampakan Kyuhyun makin seksi. Saliva Siwon yang mengalir di ujung mulutnya itulah sebagai buktinya.

"Udah.. ayo turun.." Ajak Siwon yang hanya memakai kaos putih ketat dan bokser.

"Gendong…" Ucap Kyuhyun manja sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah adek emang tau aja apa yang aa' suka.." Siwon segera meraup tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya di depan seperti koala. Sambil berjalan Siwon mem-puk-puk pantat Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"Tarraaaa~ liat dek.. mobilnya udah dateng.." Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun di parkiran yang masih terlihat sepi itu.

Berhubung kondisi mereka yang tinggal di apartemen membuat Siwon kesulitan untuk menunjukkan mobil baru untuk Kyuhyun. Tidak adanya halaman adalah yang menjadi factor utama hingga membuatnya harus meletakkan mobil itu di parkiran saja.

"Uwaaaa… syaepuuuulll…" Teriak Kyuhyun kegirangan sembari memeluk dan menggerayangi mobil yang masih kinclong itu. Siwon hanya melongo ketika nama orang asing keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Adek.. Syaepul itu siapa? Selingkuhan adek? Hah?" Siwon pun mendadak emosi ketika Kyuhyun justru asyik meng-grepe-grepe mobil yang masih perawan itu.

"Aduuuhh aa'… Syaepul itu nama mobil ini.. mobil adek… punya aa' kan namanya Gabriel… nah punya adek namanya Syaepul.. cocok kan?" Jelas Kyuhyun dengan sumringah.

Siwon pun sukses terjungkal dengan tampannya. Cocok darimananya Gabriel dan Syaepul itu.. yang ada Kyuhyun nanti akan di-_bully _oleh fans karena nama mobilnya yang terdengar katrok.

"Sayang.. kenapa kamu ga namain mobil ini Ronaldo atau Messi aja?" Bujuk Siwon agar Kyuhyun mengganti nama mobil itu.

"Aa'.. aku kan ga suka badminton.. jadi ngapain aku pake nama-nama mereka." Sungguh. Siwon heran. Entah ke-oon-nannya yang menular atau Kyuhyun yang kesambet setan parkiran.

"Ya udahlah terserah adek aja.. aa' padamu." Ujar Siwon akhirnya menyerah.

"Yeeeyyy…. Aa' baiiiiikkk deh!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium syaepul.

Dalam hati Siwon justru murka. Yang dibilang baik dirinya tapi yang mendapat kecupan justru si syaepul.

"Iya-iya… udah yuk, kita naik lagi. Aa' laper!" Kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. namun yang bersangkutan justru mematung.

"Adek kenapa? Jangan bilang mau digendong lagi…" Siwon merinding horror. Kyuhyun pun menggeleng.

"Ayo ajarin adek naik mobil a'…" Rayu Kyuhyun dengan jurus nglendot-nglendot manjanya.

"Iya, nanti aa' ajarin tapi sekarang kita mandi terus sarapan dulu…" Kata Siwon sambil berjalan duluan.

"Gendooongg…" terdengar suara rengekan dari belakang. 'Tuh kan..' dan Siwon hanya bisa meratap dalam hati begitu punggungnya ditimpa makhluk empuk berwajah cantik bernama Kyuhyun.

oOo

"Dek.." Panggil Siwon.

"Ng?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Adek.."

"Iya aa'…"

"Adek.. ah.."

"Aduuuuhh.. apa sih a'.. pake ah eh ah eh emang aa' kenapa sih?" Ujar Kyuhyun gusar ketika tiba-tiba Siwon mendesah.

"Gimana aa' ga ah eh ah eh kalo kamu duduknya goyang-goyang gitu.. mancing punya aa' biar bangun ya?" Siwon pun tak kalah gusar mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang tanpa dosa itu.

Baiklah. Sungguh _absurd _memang. Tapi beginilah kronologinya. Di siang hari yang cerah itu, setelah mandi dan sarapan seperti janji Siwon, duo sejoli yang sudah tak terpisahkan itu segera menuju parkiran untuk belajar mobil.

Saat Siwon melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang gemetaran memegang setir, maka diputuskanlah untuk berganti posisi. Kini Siwon, duduk didepan kemudi dengan memangku Kyuhyun. entah apa tujuannya, author pun tiada mengerti. Pada saat itulah, Kyuhyun yang terlalu senang bisa belajar mobil menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuhnya hingga tanpa sadar pantatnya yang aduhai itu menyenggol aset berharga milik Siwon. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan otot tak bertulang yang berada diantara paha itu.

"Makanya aa' jangan kesenengan.." Omel Kyuhyun.

"Yang tadi minta pangku siapa yaaa…" Siwon ingin sekali menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Udah-udah.. ini cepet ajarin adek. Adek udah ga sabar pengen kebut-kebutan kayak di game itu."

"Ya udah nyalain dulu mobilnya." Perintah Siwon sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun agar ia bisa melihat ke jalan.

"Caranya gimana?" Astaga. Ambisi untuk kebut-kebutan sudah menggebu-nggebu tapi nyalain mobil aja nggak bisa itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Gini adeeeekk.." Ujung-ujungnya Siwon yang menyalakan mobil.

"Oke. Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Sekarang masukkan prosneling." Kata Siwon.

"Masukin kemana a'?" Tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Ke hatimu." Jawab Siwon ngasal dan berbuah siku Kyuhyun yang menghantam dadanya.

"awww… iya iya ke posisi D dek, kayak gini." Ujung-ujungnya Siwon yang memasukkan prosneling.

Mobil mewah itu pun segera berjalan. Saat ini mereka memilih jalan yang cukup sepi karena Siwon takut latihan ini akan memakan korban jiwa.

"Terus apa lagi a'?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Nah, sekarang kamu injek gasnya." Lanjut Siwon.

"Pake apa a'?" Siwon sudah akan kejang-kejang tapi coba ia tahan.

"Pake gigimu, dek." Jawab Siwon ketus. Kyuhyun pun merengut.

"Pake ini dong sayang…" Ralat Siwon dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Ujung-ujungnya Siwon yang menginjak gas.

"Ye ye ye mobilnya jalan. A' adek udah bisa naik mobil kan?" Teriak Kyuhyun kegirangan. Pantatnya yang masih menempel di selangkangan Siwon pun bergoyang-goyang tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang sejak tadi sudah _istighfar._

"Adeeekk…" panggil Siwon.

"Iya aa' sayaaangg…" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan manisnya. Siwon jadi tidak tega untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Adek seneng ya?" Tanya Siwon.

"He'em.." Jawab Kyuhyun manggut-manggut cantik.

"Tapi dek… perasaan, yang naikin mobil ini malah aa' deh… liat yang sedari tadi nyalain mobil, masukin prosneling, nginjek gas… adek kan cuma naikin aa'." Jelas Siwon sambil sesekali melihat ke jalanan yang Alhamdulillah lurus dan tiada hambatan.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun terlihat shock. Kedua matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga hingga mengeluarkan busa –eh nggak ding, hingga tiba-tiba raut wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi serius.

"Adek mau pulang." Kata Kyuhyun datar sambil melepaskan tangannya dari setir. Siwon segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun dan memegang kemudi.

"Adek… sayang… adek, ngambek ya?" Kata Siwon yang kini menghentikan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Namun dilihat dari wajahnya jelas pemuda cantik itu sedang ngambek berat.

"Adek jangan ngambek dong.. maafin aa' ya… aa' ngajarinnya nggak bener…" Bujuk Siwon yang kini kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk dipangkuannya.

Kyuhyun sedang dalam mode pundung. Namun berhubung tidak ada tanah disekitar situ, alhasil ia justru mengorek hidungnya sebagai ganti.

"Adek.. jangan ngambek doongg.. aa' kan jadi sedih." Kata Siwon dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih dan hampir menangis. Sekali-sekali pelajaran acting yang ia terima harus dipraktekkan juga.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi wajahnya ditekuk pun mulai curi-curi pandang ke wajah Siwon.

"Aa' sedih?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Iya dek.. aa' sedih banget." Kini Siwon memasang wajah nista ala pesinetron Indonesia yang baru diputusin pacarnya.

"Aa' jangan sedih… adek maafin kok." Siwon sungguh merasa bersalah karena telah menodai kepolosan Kyuhyun dengan kepura-puraannya *halah.

"Beneran dek? Adek benar-benar berhati malaikat… seharusnya adek main sinetron aja jadi bundadari… cocok banget." Ujar Siwon ngelantur.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran.

"Eh maksudnya sekarang adek latihan lagi ya. Kita coba dari awal kayak tadi." Kata Siwon sambil menuntun tangan Kyuhyun agar berada diatas setir lagi.

"Oke." Kyuhyun pun kembali bersemangat.

Namun ujung-ujungnya Siwon juga lah yang mengendarai mobil dengan kakinya sementara Kyuhyun mengendalikan setir dengan tangannya.

"A' syaepul enak banget ya dinaikin." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa kalimat itu seperti memancing Siwon untuk cemburu. Bila ditelaah lebih dalam, tanpa memandang konteks pembicaraan, kalimat itu akan terdengar begitu erotis di telinga orang lain.

"Tapi kan adek lagi naikin aa'…" Sanggah Siwon.

"Eh iya ding.. hihihi adek lupa." Jawab Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

Jika Kyuhyun terus bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu, maka tidak heran jika tiba-tiba ada berita burung lepas dari sangkarnya alias –tiiiiiitttttttit Siwon mencari sangkar baru.

"Adek.. jangan gitu doongg.. nanti aa' jadi gemes." Siwon pun menggesek-gesekkan dagunya yang belum dicukur ke leher Kyuhyun yang sensitive. Alhasil Kyuhyun semakin terkikik geli karena lehernya seperti digelitiki oleh rambut-rambut kecil yang ada di dagu Siwon.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seorang tukang bakso, yang tengah menyebrang jalan sambil mendorong gerobak demi menafkahi anak istrinya tidak mengetahui bahwa maut sudah didepan mata. Tukang bakso itu berhenti di tengah jalan untuk sekedar men-ting-ting-kan sendok untuk menarik pembeli.

"A'… adek mau beli bakso." Kata Kyuhyun ketika Siwon sedang sibuk menciumi lehernya.

"Aaaaaa'… adek mau beli bakso…" rengek Kyuhyun lagi.

"Beli dimana sayang, hmmm?" Tanya Siwon tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Disituuu.." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk sebuah benda persegi panjang lengkap dengan seorang bapak-bapak paruh baya berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Hah?" barulah Siwon tersadar dan menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melotot ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"HWAAAAAAAA…." Teriakan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang cetar membahana badai memenuhi mobil bernama Syaepul itu. Untunglah kaki Siwon mempunyai refleks yang bagus hingga ia bisa menghentikan mobilnya tepat waktu. Tinggal 1 cm lagi dan entah bagaimana nasib gerobak beserta pemiliknya itu.

Latihan mobil siang itu pun diakhiri dengan bapak tukang bakso yang ngomel-ngomel, Siwon yang ga berhenti minta maaf , dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk makan bakso. Memang segalanya itu butuh proses. Tidak ada yang instan. Contohnya seperti hari ini, latihan mobil itu tidak hanya cukup sekali. Apalagi ditambahi adegan cipok-cipokan di tengah jalan seperti itu sungguh tidak patut untuk dicontoh. Jangan lupa bapak tukang bakso yang dengan pede-nya nangkring di tengah jalan demi menjajakan baksonya. Rejeki itu sudah ada yang mengatur, jadi selow aja mamen.

END

Maaf. Lagi-lagi saia menistai dua couple yang tiap hari bikin sensasi ini. hehehehe

Untuk adegan belajar mobilnya itu, saia ada yang ngarang2, soalnya cari di google ga ada yang detail. Kkk

LOVE,

Mutmut chan.


End file.
